Manipulation of excitons in organic and molecular semiconductors provides opportunities for unique solar harvesting applications. For example, the presence of strongly-bound excitons leads to large optical resonances, generating structured absorption that can be utilized to produce highly transparent and efficient near-infrared emitting dyes suitable for low-cost luminescent solar concentrators (LSC). The obstacle of large-area solar cell deployment could be overcome, in part, with development of such a transparent photovoltaic system where incorporation of the LSC as window panes enhances the functionality of already utilized transparent surfaces without requiring the acquisition of undeveloped real estate and can significantly reduce balance-of-systems and PV installation costs.